There are prior art methods for constructing buildings, in particular wooden buildings, which comprise the step of connecting a plurality of flat panels, forming the walls, to a base which forms the floor of the building.
The panels may be cut and shaped in such a way that they include the openings that will be used for doors and windows, the roof slopes, joints and notches needed to assemble the building.
Prefabricated buildings are constructed starting with a traditional foundation on which the base is placed.
The panels are connected to the base to form the walls of the building. Suitable fixing means render the connection between the panels and between each panel and the base stable.
Once assembly of the panels forming the outer walls and, if present, the inner partition walls, is complete, another horizontal panel is put in position to form the ceiling of the building.
It should be noticed that said ceiling acts as a base for forming a floor of an additional story of the building, if the latter is present.
Disadvantageously, in the construction of buildings according to prior art methods, the flat panels must be effectively supported during the step of connecting them to the base.
Once a first panel has been connected to the base, it is absolutely essential that said panel is supported so that a second panel can be assembled, adjacent to the first.
Therefore, the prior art methods involve further steps of preparing suitable supporting structures, such as scaffolding, props or other equipment.
To at least partly overcome said disadvantages, use is often made of panels whose dimensions substantially match the wall to be set up. In that way, a single panel is handled, reducing the need for supporting structures.
However, it should be noticed that, since during the step of connecting flat panels the latter are not stably positioned, such prior art construction methods inevitably involve safety problems for the operators in charge of constructing the building.